Cullen academy
by bookworm-4-ever2012
Summary: Complete What happens when the Cullen's create a school for 'new vampires? Full summary inside! Please read and review! Anonymous are now allowed, I totally forgot about them....
1. Chapter 1

Let's see if I actually finish a story for once! I've never actually finished one, but I'll try! By the way, this story will be Pheona's PoV unless stated otherwise.

Summary: What happens when the Cullen's make a school that's purpose is to help 'new vampires' with finding their powers, learning control, and so much more? Why this, of course! Pheona is a brand new vampire; does she have what it takes to survive in an all-vampire school environment?

Chapter 1:

Everything hurt. Everything was black. I couldn't stand it anymore! If I was going to die, why not end the suffering? The pain went on forever, or so I thought. The pain died away after one last jolt to my heart. I opened my eyes. What I saw unnerved me. Staring at me were two sets of topaz eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I was pushed back down.

"Hold it there, take it easy. What I'm about to say may come to you as a shock, so I suggest you calm down. Good. First of all, what is your name and age?" the first stranger said.

"I'm Pheona Corelli, and I'm 18 years old. May I ask who you two are?"

"Yes, Pheona, you may. I am Jett Haw, the school's paramedic, and this is Sam Mellor, the boy who found you." Jett said.

"School? Found me? What?"

"Pheona, I don't think we should discuss this right now, you should probably go back to sleep."

"No, I want to know what is going on, right now! I'm not tired, and I'm not hungry, or anything! Just tell me what's going on!!" Pheona yelled, her temper rising quickly.

"Okay, okay, you should know the basic facts. Okay, brace yourself. Pheona, you're a vampire."

**

* * *

****A.N: Ooooooooooh, a cliffy!! I'm so diabolical. I know this was short, but this is just the first chapter! I wanted to lay down the basics first, and whatnot. Pheona is pronounced as in Pheonix, just an uh sound instead of an ix. Reviews make me happy! So just click the purdy purple button, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: There was a lot that I didn't cover last chapter. First off: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER YOU RECOGNISE FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! Second, I will update as often as I can. I can't promise all these certain dates and whatnot, but I'll try to do 1 to 3 chapters a week. I got one review, which is saddening… Anyway, thanks to XangelqueenX! Here's next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"Okay, so I'm a vampire, that's not that- ARE YOU FRIGGIN' INSANE!?! How the heck can I, a normal teenager, be a bloodsucking, garlic-hating, uh, THING!? Gosh, you guys should be in an asylum…"

"First of all, I'm not crazy; secondly, you're no longer a normal teenage _human_; and thirdly, garlic does not affect us, nor does sunlight, wooden stakes through the heart, if we had one, or do we sleep in coffins. On that note, we don't sleep at all, or eat human food. The only 'myth' that is true is that we suck blood, but-"

"I don't wanna suck human blood! I WANNA BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"Tough, and anyway, as Jett was trying to say, we don't drink human blood, only animal blood." Sam said, interrupting my tantrum. I started to go into hysterics. Sobs racked my body, and my breathing became rapid and rough. The tears wouldn't come.

"See, you can't cry, you're a vampire. Look, you even look different, and maybe when you've calmed down, we can tell you the whole story." Jett said, calmly. He led me to a full size mirror. I did look different. My once auburn hair was now raven-black, and it reached mid-back in a wave of tumultuous curls. My short, straight figure was taller, and it curved in all of the right places. My skin was deathly pale, and my lips were full and red. My overly large nose was petite, but what shocked me the most was my eyes. They were a blood-curdling crimson. I gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh,"

"You see? A vampire is inhumanly beautiful." Sam said. Looking at them both, I could tell they were right.

"Why? Why me? And why do my eyes have to be crimson, why not topaz? Tell me what happened, please."

"A vampire attacked you, but before he could kill you, Sam saved you."

"And your eyes are crimson because you're a new vampire, they'll turn topaz later on." Sam interjected.

"I think that's enough for now. You should probably go see the counselor for your schedule."

"I just wanna go back to sleep, now."

"You had your chance, now go along, and now go see the counsel

"Make me!"

"Gladly." Sam said. Suddenly, I was leaving the room, and my temper was rising. My anger reached its max. I spun around, and punched Sam in the face. His grip was broken, but it still left me enraged. Punch after punch, my hands caught fire. Sam was soon on the floor, and I was held back by a strong hand.

"You shouldn't do that ya know. But at least now we know what you're power is. You're an elemental. Notice your hands on fire? You really should get to the counselor's office. Now."

He pushed me to the office, and my temper decreased to zero. He led me into the room, and what I saw was not what I'd thought I would see. A woman was in mid-kiss with a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Bella. I didn't know you had company…" the man snuck out while he talked, and the woman turned towards us.

"Don't be sorry! You've seen it enough!" she shrugged her shoulders. I decided I was going to like this woman.

"Oh, yes. This is Ms. Pheona Corelli. She just 'transferred'. She'll need a class schedule." Jett said.

"Power?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, fire elemental." I replied.

"An elemental, eh? Well, here's your schedule, your room key, and a map! Here are your classes," she circled a few boxes, "and here's where your dorm is. I'm Bella, feel free to come see me anytime, though, please knock first." I smiled at that.

"Ok, where should I go now?"

"I'd go to your dorm, and meet your roommate! But, you could go shopping…. We don't have classes on weekends."

"Oh, well, bye Bella!"

"Bye, hon!"

xXxXx

I turned my doorknob, and was greeted by a black and red room. There was black walls, red carpet, a bay window with a red cushion, a plush black leather couch, and two closets with red curtains instead of doors. The room was lit by candles, and on the couch was a girl reading a book.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Pheona, and I'm your new roommate." The girl looked up from her book, and studied me.

"I'm Angela, call me Angel." She said.

"Ok, Angel, I'd ask you where to put my stuff, but I don't have any. Instead where are the showers?"

"Down the hall, to the left. And, don't worry, I'll take you shopping," She leapt up and pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans, "But for now, use these."

"Thanks." She nodded, already buried back into her book.

**A.N: I think that's a fair enough chapter! Reviews are happy! Press the purdy purple button, please! That's alliteration!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Whoot! I'm updating! I'm so excited… Bella's a vampire now, so if you were wondering…. I haven't got many reviews, so all my reviewers are getting muffin baskets! I'll call them whilst I type!**

Chapter 3:

I was shopping with Angel, and she really seemed to be enjoying herself. She handed me too many outfits to count, really. Each time I, with my brand-spanking new macho strength, was stumbling with the pile she handed me; she dragged me to the dressing rooms. She ended up buying over a thousand dollars of stuff, but only after she got herself a 'club' outfit.

"Jett sometimes takes us to a dance club, and so I decided to get us some clothes for it! Don't worry its vampires only."

xXxXx

I stepped out of the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark hair was in a half-up, half-down do, my incredibly pale face was enhanced with deep black mascara and eyeliner, whilst my lips glossed with a pale pink. I was in a bustier-type thing, with corset ties down the back, ending in a small bow above the small off my back. It was strapless, and was a maroon color, while perfectly matching with a pair of black-denim hip-huggers. Angel looked totally different. She had on a baby blue tube top, decorated with white sequins in the shape of a flower, and a navy mini-skirt. Her blonde, straight hair was in curls, and she had a darker shade of lip gloss on, and mascara and eyeliner to match mine. I graced myself with a pair of pointy-toed stilettos, while she had on strappy stilettos.

"I'll be right back Angel, tell Jett I'm bringing a friend!" I walked down the dorm hall and stopped in front of a door labeled 137. I brought myself to knock, and was greeted by a look of pure shock.

"Hey, Sam. I just stopped by to say I'm sorry about before. I also wanted to extend to you an invitation. Would you like to go out with me and some friends?" I asked weakly.

"S-Sure, let me change." He closed the door, and reappeared within seconds, wearing a polo, and jeans. His messy black hair was combed, kind of.

"You ready to go?" He nodded, and offered me his arm. I chuckled, but took it, not wanting to hurt his ego.

"You look really pretty tonight, Pheona," he said, shock still written all over his face.

"Thanks, you look really nice, too," I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. We walked up to Jett, Angel, and some others I hadn't yet met. They didn't seem to notice Sam's and my arrival, but Angel did.

"This is your friend? I was wondering who you were bringing!"

"Yeah, I invited Sam as an apology thing. Who are you going with?"

"Oh! I'm going with my boyfriend, Ben," Angel pulled a tall red-head towards us, "Ben, this is Pheona, my new room-mate, and her date Sam! Sam, Pheona, this is my boyfriend Ben!"

"I'm going as a friend, not a date," Sam interjected. Angel just shrugged, and turned back to talking with Ben. The group of people quieted down, and Jett turned to speak.

"Ok, we'll be running there, since vampires don't drive minivans, or any vans for that matter!" Jett told the group. I held Angel back.

"I don't know where to go, or how to run that fast! What the heck should I do?!?!"

"Hold onto Sam's arm, he'll lead you there, and anyway the running comes naturally, or unnaturally, whichever floats your boat!" She stated, and grabbed onto Ben's arm.

"May I escort the fine lady?"

"You may," I said, taking Sam's arm for the second time that night.

xXxXx

"Gosh," I said. The running was invigorating! It was faster than I thought possible! _Well, humanly possible_, I giggled. Sam smiled down at me, and led me into the club.

The club was packed. There was a bar that seemed to serve animal blood mixed with alcohol. There were live performances, and the dance floor was packed. There were small booths that lined the opposing wall, with napkins printed with the club's name, 'Frozen'. Strobe lights were flashing everywhere, and the speakers were rocking, the volume was so loud! I was in heaven, and apparently so was Sam.

"Sweet!" He led me to the bar, where we sat on barstools.

"Whadya cravin'?" the bartender asked us.

"I want some sea lion, mixed with vodka," Sam said. The bartender looked at me.

"How about some prairie dog and Arbor Mist?" I said. The bartender nodded, and reappeared with our orders.

"Here ya go! Enjoy!" He disappeared into the back room again.

"I'll give ya a sip of mine for one of yours." I tempted.

"Sure," Sam handed me his glass, as I handed him mine. We then took a sip of our own.

"I like mine better," Sam said, licking his lips.

"Good! More for me," I sneered playfully. We emptied our glasses, and set them down. Then, a new song started playing.

_Is it going is it going is it going is it going?  
I don't know what you're looking for_

"Gosh! I love this song! Come on, dance with me!" I dragged him onto the floor as the rest of the song started playing.

_I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why im fly-y-y-y-y  
seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got to  
I'm the wonderwoman let me go get my rope  
I'm a supermodel and mommy, si mommy  
amnesty international got bankrupt (im on top, on lock)  
you love my a and my abs and the video called promiscuous  
my style is ridiculous-s-s-s-s_

I gotta say it. Sam can _dance_! He has the moves, and he knows how to use them! He must've danced to this song before, how else could he know the beat so well?

_if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

_when timbo is in the party everbody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d  
never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from californ.i.a. way down to japan  
I'm a real producer and you just the piano man  
your song gonna top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan-n-n-n-n  
(like said before...you know what they say here)...  
talkin greasy im the one that gave them they chance  
somebody need to tell em they can't do it like I can_

"Ya know, you're a really good dancer, Sam. Did you do this professionally or something?"

"I wouldn't remember."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Have you ever heard this song before?"

"Nope, I mostly listen to country, a little classical sometimes."

"Oh." Sam smiled at me again. I really liked his smile.

_if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

_Could you speak up and stop the mumbling  
I don't think you're getting clear.  
Sitting on the top it's hard to hear you from way up here.  
I saw you tryin to act cute on TV just let me clear the air.  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Dang that's right, you wasn't there.  
If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi it it?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it.  
So if you see us in the club go on and walk the other way  
Cuz our run will never be over; not at least until we say_

We danced some more. Angel winked at me, and then returned to kissing Ben. I wonder what it's like to kiss a guy, or better yet, to _be_ kissed by a guy.

_if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me_

if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me

if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me

"Gosh, that was _fun_!"

"It was, wasn't it?" He smiled again. I _really_ liked Sam's smile.

"The song was good, too! I love Timbaland. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was great." I obviously missed the double meaning.

**A.N: That was a nice loooooooong chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and the muffin baskets can't make it, the roads are too icy! So, sorry everyone! I'll send _something_ out! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm updating, again… WHOOT! I'm sending out _virtual_ muffin baskets, cause the roads were too icy for real ones….. Hope you like the chap!**

Chapter 4:

Sam and I took a break after the song 'My immortal'. We grabbed a booth.

"So, you like classical music? Which composers?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, ya know, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, the works. I even write some of my own. They're not as good as the pro's, but what the heck?"

"That is so cool! I tried writing songs, but it didn't really work all that well…"

"I'd love to hear some sometime, ya know, if you'd be willing to sing them."

"That'd be great! I wouldn't mind listening to some of your works. You surprise me more by the minute, ya know? One day you're this totally stuck up jerk, then we get along great! It's so confusing!" I exclaimed.

"Really? You thought I was some stuck up jerk?! I thought you were a total snot! We have way too much in common…" Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks for the info! Girls don't really like being insulted! I mean, you should know! You totally are one!"

"Gee, I feel loved."

"Good." I turned from him and stuck my nose in the air like a priss. I couldn't help it, though. I snorted, but it turned into full out laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face! You actually believed me! Ha! I'm so good." I ranted.

"What?" Sam asked before doubling up in laughter like myself.

"That was a good one. I actually did believe you! It takes something real big to confuse me like that."

xXxXx

Sam and I continued to joke with each other. He was actually really funny! He seemed really morbid, kind of suicidal when I first met him. Now he was acting like a teenager again. He was great fun, especially on the dance floor.

"Sam, I'm gonna go grab another drink, be right back!" I walked off, and sat myself on one of the stools.

"Another one, please?" The bartender handed me my Arbor Mist and prairie dog mix.

"Pheona, is that you?" I turned at the familiar voice.

"Oh! Hi, Bella! I didn't know you were here! I mean, I would've come and talked to you sooner if I did!"

"That's fine! I'm here with my hubby, Edward," she gestured to the vampire next to her, "Who are you with?"

"I'm here with the school group, but I'm hanging out with Sam Mellor. I invited him as an apology thing. I sort of blew up in his face the other day…"

"It happens when you're power is based on temper. I control the weather, so I have to be extra careful!"

"You control weather?!? That's totally awesome!"

"Yeah, isn't it? Well, Edward is getting antsy for another dance, so, see ya around!" Bella said, before dragging her husband out on the floor. I walked back to Sam as another song started playing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in _

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

"Come on, Sam! I love this song!" I dragged him to the floor. I placed my hands around his neck, whilst his slid around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and hummed the tune to myself.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

"Isn't this a great song?" I whispered to him.

"Sure." With that he hummed the tune along with me. I noticed Bella and Edward dancing on my right, and Angel and Ben on my left.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

As the song ended, Sam brought me to the table.

"You really are an incredible dancer, Sam." I said, still awestruck by him and his dancing.

"As are you, Pheona, as are you."

**

* * *

****A.N: See? Wasn't that nice? This chappie is mostly a filler, so, yeah. Here's everyone's muffin basket! throws out all her allowance in the form of muffin baskets OOOH! Lemon poppy seed and blueberry! My fav's! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey Peeps! Some of this chapter will be written my friend Nicole (Poof). So this is owned by ME, NICOLE, and STEPHANIE MEYER! That's a disclaimer! Stare at its allpowerfullness! I haven't been adding much humor, mostly romance…. Don't kill me! The baskets did have choco-muffins, and I'm so totally rambling! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Here comes the fluffy chapter!**

Chapter 5:

"Good gosh, Sam! We came back, like, 5 times faster than coming! What's up with that?" I asked, panting. I know I'm a vampire, with super-de-duper-ultra-amazingly-super-vampire speed, but, hey!

"I couldn't tell," he said with the utmost sarcasm. I punched him in the shoulder, but he just laughed.

"You know that doesn't hurt, right?" He chuckled. Behind my back I lit up my hand. I threw it at him in a blinding blow. He yelped.

"Yeah, but that did." I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned my gesture. We stopped in front of my dorm.

"I had a lot of fun tonight; maybe we could do the same next week?"

"I did, too, Pheona. And that would be great, I'd love to." He replied. He smiled at me, and if I could have, I'd a blushed maroon! I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, but he refused to let it be quick. He trapped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I gave in and placed my arms around his neck. He trapped me to his body, and if he had let go, I would have fallen to the floor. He released me after several moments.

"Goodnight," I said shakily. I retreated to the confines of my room.

"Goodnight," he sighed, "Pheona."

My giddy moment was ruined. As soon as I walked into my room, I tripped over my couch. Gee, I was a klutz. I climbed into my bed, and sank into the semi-consciousness of a vampire's sleep.

-xXxXx-

"Gosh dangit, Pheona! Get the heck up!" Angela interrupted my drowsy state by hitting me with a pillow.

"I'm up! I'm up." I stated. I got out, and searched my closet for something decent. I yanked out a black v-neck tee, and some vintage jeans. I laced up my Chuck's, and grabbed my messenger bag.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late to my first class. Who is it with?"

"Professor Carlisle." **(Doesn't that sound so funny? Professor Carlisle! Ha Ha Ha!)**

"Sounds professional, what's he teach?"

"Control."

"Great." I replied with great sarcasm. Sam caught up with us.

"What's your next class?"

"Vampiric History, yours?"

"Control."

"Bummer. You wanna hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but why not tonight?"

"I'm tutoring a new girl, ya know, showing her the ropes,"

"Aw, that's so sweet," I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Well, here's my class, see ya later!" I turned into the door clearly marked 'Control'. The whole period I fantasized about Sam, well, until I was so rudely interrupted.

"Pheona? Would you care to answer the question?"

"Huh? What question?"

"The one that I just asked."

"Would you care to repeat it?"

"Actually, I'd rather not. Ben, would you happen to know the answer?"

"74!" Ben cheered, receiving many laughs. I mouthed 'Thank you', before turning to hear the answer.

"Good grief…. The answer is none. No vampire will have the exact same preference to certain animals as others. Now, if I may continue…" He turned back to the board. I tuned out whatever he was saying, and continued my fantasizing.

-xXxXx-

Sam and I went to the beach for our 'date'. I still had trouble calling it that, but, hey.

"When you saved me? What exactly happened?" I questioned. Sam sighed.

"Well, I was feeling kind of cramped, so I took a walk. As I was walking in the forest, well, I heard your screams. Naturally, I came running. I came in time before he killed you, I got him away, but I couldn't get the venom in time. Sorry." He said, sighing.

"Well, I'm kinda glad you didn't. Then I would've never met you," I said sheepishly. He looked at me.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course." I looked up at him. His face was inches from mine. Our breath mingled.** (A.N: Here comes the part where T means T)** I was lost in his honey-ocher eyes. He seemed dazed, too. I closed the gap, I couldn't wait. My lips were on his. My arms were around him, as were his. We fell to the sand. His cold hands were on the small of my back, since my tube top and denim mini-shorts weren't covering it. My hands were tracing his torso. I was so incredibly glad vampires didn't have to breathe. His lips left mine, and went to the base of my neck, steadily moving upward. A small moan escaped my lips. My hands entwined with his hair, so did his. He returned his lips to mine. He continued kissing me, for minutes, or years I will never know. When he finally released me, I fell into his lap, and sighed with contentment. I finally knew what it was like to _really_ have the pleasure of being kissed by a guy.

-xXxXx-

I stumbled into my dorm room, and was immediately received by Angela.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your lip gloss is totally smudged, and you have that 'The guy I like finally kissed me' look. How was it?"

"Gorgeous, just like him." I stated still dazed beyond reason with giddiness.

"You do know you're the first girl he's ever kissed?"

"That's great. I've always wanted to go to Japan." Angela shrugged. I found my way to my bed, and curled into semi-consciousness.

**

* * *

****A.N: Yay! I finally got it up! See, you get the fluffy chapter! I figured out the rest of the plot, so, I know all the chapters! It also helps to have reviewers rooting me on (wink wink nudge nudge cough cough)! I know you're totally stoked about the next chapter! I am too! Till next time!**

**BW4E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peeps! So terribly sorry its late! I've finally realized that writing helps me clear my head, and if people don't like it, well then tough! I'm going to finish this story! Well, enough insight, and wisdom and knowledge and crap. This is mainly a filler chapter, but also a chapter with a whole lot of fluff! Well, here goes!**

Chapter 6:

Angela continued to hit me the next morning, with her pillow of course. And she also decided to be uber obnoxious.

"Come on, Pheona! We gotta go shopping! Come _on_!! I wanna go shopping!" She yelled in my ear.

"Will you stop hitting me and yelling in my ear if I say okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Okay, let me take a shower, and I'll be right back." I said as I grabbed my Clearasil, and my Champagne and Strawberries shampoo.

"I'll be here!" She waved me off.

I massaged the cleanser into my skin. I didn't really need it, but I felt better with a clean face. I also didn't need the suave silky expressions, but it smelt so good! I stepped out of the shower, and got into my teal tank, and my tan mini-shorts. I slipped on my flip-flops, and applied my lip gloss. I grabbed my purse, and went to grab Angela.

"You ready yet, Angel?"

"Yeah," she said as she stepped out of the dorm.

"Done being obnoxious?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." We linked arms, and we walked out of the building.

-xXxXx-

At the mall, we decided to go to Macy's. We both needed another outfit for tonight. I went to the dress section, and Angela followed me. I grabbed a black, a red, a pink, and a teal dress. We both agreed that the red looked best on me. It was a halter stretch that reached to the top of my knees in a diagonal cut. The neckline went far enough to show plenty cleavage. The shoes were a red, retro wedge that tied up my ankle in silk ribbon. It had a pointy toe, but the toe was open.

Angela went to the junior's, after I was done. She picked out a 'Catholic girl gone bad' outfit. It was a red plaid mini-skirt, with a white button down collared shirt that was cut off before the stomach. It had a black tie, and fishnet stockings. She had Mary Jane's on, to complete the outfit.

"We're going to look hot tonight! The guys will be sad we're taken."

"We're taken, what do ya mean?"

"Well, I've been going out with Ben, and you and Sam are the hottest new 'item'!"

"Oh." I wasn't used to the term 'item'.

"Should I have not said it?"

"No, I like the sound of it. Item," I said, liking the way it felt on my tongue.

"Okay. Let's go get some new make-up!" She dragged me to the make-up section, and I mean _dragged_. I wasn't one for a lot of make-up.

Angela thrust this pink duo lip stick gloss thing, a shimmery skin tone eye-shadow, a pale pink blush, deep black eyeliner, an eyelash curler, and a midnight black mascara.

"Do we need all of this?"

"Sure do!" I groaned.

"Now, onto the purses!"

"But can't I use Louis Vuitton red clutch?"

"Sure, but I need one."

"Can't you use that black one?"

"I guess so…"

"Good, well let's go get some hair stuff!" Angela immediately perked up.

We really didn't this either, but it was fun do. I got Angela some curl-activating cream, me a hair straightener, and some volume enhancing spray. We went to the check-out counter, and waited for 15 minutes for our stuff to be rung up. When it was finally our turn at the counter, the total came up to about $300. It was a cheap shopping trip.** (Not for me!)**

On the trip back, Angela turned on the radio.

"Aaaaah! I love this song!!!" She turned up the volume to 10, but then turned it back to 6.

"Sorry, forgot about the super-sensitive hearing." She started singing the words to the song, Fergalicious **(Don't know what the song has to do with it, I just like the song)**. Her voice was incredible.

_Will I Am_

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_

_Fergie_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo_

_You could see you, you can't squeeze me_

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

_I got reasons why I tease 'em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons_

I started singing with her. It really was a good song. With Angela and I against Fergie, she lost pretty bad.

_Hook_

_Fergalicious (Fergalicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_Chorus_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)_

_Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

We were going the speed limit (for once), and all the walkers stood still and stared at us while we were jamming. I looked at one of them, and smiled. He dropped his water. We returned to singing, huge smiles having appeared on our faces.

_Verse 2_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy_

_They always claim they know me_

_Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)_

_I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E_

_And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_Hook_

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness (oooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock rock_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_Chorus_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)_

_Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

"I so love this song, don't you, Pheona?"

"Sure do soul sista!" We both laughed aloud at that. Tears would've been streaming down our faces, and our faces would be bright red. But we couldn't.

_Vamp_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_If you really want me_

_Honey get some patience_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste_

_I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey_

_It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

_Will I Am_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_Fergie_

_All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my_

_(uuhh)_

_I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man_

_And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_Cuz' they say she_

We had to turn off the radio then. We had arrived at the school. I looked at the clock. 5:30!

"Angel! We gotta get ready! It's 5:30!"

"Good Lord! We spent a long time shopping!"

"Tell me about it!" I said as I grabbed the packages. I closed the trunk, and we sprinted to our dorm. Angela went straight to the showers, while I changed. I quickly applied my make-up, and straightened my hair. I sprayed the volume stuff, and in just a few minutes it looked perfect. I grabbed my bag, and raced out to meet the group.

Sam saw me first. He was dressed in baggy jeans, Vans, and a muscle shirt under an unbuttoned polo. He smiled at me, and waved. I quickly walked over to him, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Ya ready?" He asked, offering me his arm, again.

"Definitely." I took his arm. He really was a gentleman.

-xXxXx-

As soon as we got there, we got our drinks, and went to a booth. We drained our glasses quickly. I think they put more wine in it than last time. I felt a little loopy. I got up and sat next to Sam. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not feeling good, can we go home?"

"Before a dance?" I nodded, and he led me out of the club.

"So, what's up?"

"I think they put too much alcohol in my drink."

"That'll do it! Just lucky for us we can't get drunk!" He laughed. I nodded again. He picked me up, and positioned me so I was on his back in piggyback form. He quickly ran us back to school. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face. Soon I felt fine.

"Can we go swimming?"

"So you're feeling better now?"

"Yeah, the ride helped a lot." He smiled at me, and I just melted.

"Let me go change," I said.

"I should, too. My new clothes in water does not help me much." I laughed and then I ran off my dorm. I was stopped by a tall blonde.

"Do you happen to know where the movies are?"

"Sorry, I'm still sort of new here." I said apologetically.

"That's fine! I'm Chloe, by the way. Well, I'll see ya around!" She smiled at me, and then she walked away. I finally got into my dorm, and went straight to my closet. I picked a black halter, and I straightened my hair. I ran off to get Sam.

I found him leaning on his car. His blue 2008 Corvette Convertible. With his awesome Bose sound system. Gee, was I jealous! I gave him a quick kiss, and then we walked hand in hand to the pond. He was in his red and black bathing suit. No sandals, of course. I tugged on his hand, and then I started running. He started running, and right before he passed me, he picked me up bridal style. I clasped my hands behind his neck, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

We arrived on the scene soon. I tried to get down, but he locked me into a passionate kiss. While doing this, he managed to start walking into the pond. I shivered when the cold water reached me. He held me closer. I finally broke off, and jumped into the water. I swam off, daring him to chase me. He did chase me, he chased me and he caught me, eventually. We sat on the rocks by the pond. Well, I was in his lap. I leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"You know what, Sam?"

"What?" He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you."

He paused. "I love you, too, Pheona."

**A.N: Holy Crap! That was, like, 5 pages! Well. I'm really sorry, but my parents weren't letting me on the computer, because I do share a computer with my parents. All of mine manage to die. Sigh. Well, I hope the next chap makes up for it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter where the plot really takes off. I just love writing this stuff! Oh, and once again part of the credit goes to Poof. Thanks for helping me out so much, I really appreciate it! Soon I'm going to bring in some more characters, based off of me and my friends, but that's later! Another thanks goes to my editor, Ally! I love you so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh! And this chapter is rated T for cussing, cursing, swearing, language, and a touch of violence.**

Chapter 7:

Sam and I had walked back to his dorm. He picked out a movie, something like Casino King, or royal something. **(See if you can guess! Nah, just kidding, its 007 Casino Royale). **I curled up next to him on the couch, and I soon fell 'asleep'. Even though I wasn't sleeping, I still dreamt. I dreamt that Sam and I were at the beach, except I was my average human self. He didn't know who I was or anything! It was a nightmare, full-fledged. **(Yeah, I know Stephanie said they couldn't dream, but since she can almost sleep, she can dream, kay? Kay.)** Sam shook me awake as the end credits were coming on, of a total different movie! It was Talladega Nights. Ugh, a sportsy type movie, good thing I wasn't awake.

"You okay, Pheona?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare, a bad one. A very bad one."

"What about?"

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Sorry!" A knock sounded from the door. I got up and opened it. It was that girl, um, Chrissie? No. Um, Caroline, um, no, um-

"Hi! I'm Chloe! I think we've met?" Chloe! That was it.

"Yeah, we have. I'm Pheona, so, yeah."

"Yeah, well, Sam and I have studying to do. Well, he's my tutor, so studying in a way, but not really…." God! She could talk.

"Oh! Oh, well then I was just leaving!" I walked over and kissed Sam goodbye, and waved to Chloe.

"Bye y'all!"

"See ya."

"Buh-bye!" came from Chloe. I had just reached my dorm door, when I remembered I had left my purse in his room! Smart me! I strolled down to his dorm opened his door and froze. I uttered a silent gasp, grabbed my purse, and left hastily, partially melting the knob in the process.

**Sam's PoV:**

Pheona closed the door, and it clicked into place. I grabbed my books, spread them out on my couch, and then turned on the radio. The song came on, and it seemed unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. Ah-hah! It was Dirty Little Secret. I had loved this song at one point, but then it stopped coming on air. I sat on the couch next to Chloe.

"What do ya wanna study first?"

"How about chemistry?"

"Okay." I said as I flipped open the book.

"What is chemistry?"

"Which definition do you want?"

"The one you like the best! I don't know!"

"Okay, here goes! Chemistry is something that is between two people, it has an electric feeling, and…."

"I get it! I meant this chemistry," I said pointing to the book.

She looked at me, "But I'd much rather study the other kind." Before I knew it, she was on top of me. Her lips were on mine, and her arms were around my waist. I tried to move, but she held tight. Soon, everything was a haze, I had no clue what was going on besides it was me and Chloe, and nothing else. Nothing.

**Pheona's PoV:**

I dragged myself into the room, and locked the door. I curled up into my bed, and I sobbed. Still no tears would come. I decided that I would wait a few days, and if he was going to confess, then I would keep him. If he didn't then, well, I would do something.

I went to talk to Bella. I mean, she'd probably know what to do! She's a vampire that is good with new vampires, and teenagers. She'd have to know how to help me, right?

I knocked.

"Come in!" her cheery voice resounded. I stepped into her room, and she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hi, Bella," I managed weakly.

"Pheona, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was out with Sam last night, and it was kinda first night we admitted our feelings, " I took a deep breath, and Bella nodded, "So anyway, I fell 'asleep' laying on his shoulder, and I woke up at, like, 8:30 a.m. Well, then his tutoree showed up, and so I left. I got to my room, and then I remembered I left my purse in his room. So I went back, and I opened the door to find Sam making out with his tutoree, if you can even call her that." I started sobbing again. Bella wrapped a sisterly arm around me. She sighed.

"I can't make this, well, poof! Go away, I mean. I also can't call him in and confront him in that counselor-y way, either. So, I'll propose this: wait a few days, and if he doesn't come clean, you can leave, but if he does, make him earn your trust back."

"That's a good idea!"

"Yeah, well, once Eddie left me for, like the second or third time, I befriended a werewolf. He wasn't wolf at the time, but he was gonna be one. Anyway, I went cliff-diving one day, and Alice saw it in a vision. Eddie thought I had died, so he went to the Volturi to have them kill him. But, we snagged him before that. So, now we're married!"

"Yeah, great ending for you, probably not for me…" I looked down, stifling a sob.

"You'll have a good ending, I promise." She wrapped me in another hug.

"Thanks. For everything." I said meekly.

"Your welcome. On a lighter note, there's going to be a storm tonight, so we're having a baseball game! Feel free to come!" She chimed. I smiled at her and nodded. I got up to leave, and as I closed the door, I vaguely heard a male ask, "Bella, could you please stop calling me Eddie?" I chuckled to myself and walked to my dorm.

Angela was in our room, watching T.V.

"Hey, Angel. You going to the baseball game, tonight?"

"Yeah, Ben and me are going. You and Sam should go together! You guys are so cute together!" She smiled.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll go ask him!" I turned and sprinted down to his room.

-xXxXx-

I was gloomy during the game. Sam hadn't told me a thing, but it was only day one. I had to wait, patiently. I sighed. Sam reached to pull me up next to him, but I scooted further away. When you know your boyfriend cheated on you, it's not comforting to be in their arms.

"Pheona, what's wrong? I mean, this whole time you've been sullen and gloomy and morbid, and your eyes are dull and your skin paler! What's up?" he asked, a note of desperation crept in. It could've been hysteria, I'm not sure.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you, Pheona."

"Oh! We've been dating for what, a few weeks, and you now start to not trust me? That usually comes later in the relationships. Well, I mean, ya know, important ones."

"Do you think you're not important to me?" I stayed silent. He sighed in annoyance and led me off of the field.

"Pheona, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Seriously, I already told you."

"Pheona, can't we do this the easy way?"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know there was an easy way!" I said, feigning innocence, in a sarcastic way.

"I really don't wanna hear that crap. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I think I'll let you figure that out yourself." I said, and stalked off to my dorm. I left Sam standing there, mouth agape.

The days went on like that. Sam would continue to question me, and I would continue to bug him by starting fights at the most useless things. Finally, I reached day five.

"I can't believe he hasn't told me yet! I mean, it's not that hard!" I said to myself, thinking no one would hear.

"Who hasn't told you what?" I jumped at the sound of Angela's voice.

"Um, nothing! Nothing's up or anything…" I stammered out. She gave me a skeptical look, but kept quiet.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping?" I asked.

"Sure!" She jumped at the chance. We ran to her car, well, walked at a vampire pace. We drove to the mall quickly and luckily found a spot in the front row. We went into Belk's together, and I got myself some new perfume, unbeknownst to Angela. She picked out a couple outfits, tried them on, and paid in a matter of minutes.

"I'm gonna go look at American Eagle, kay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good!" I walked over to American Eagle until she stopped watching me, but then ran to Hot Topic. I picked out a whole wardrobe, my favorite being a purple plaid mini-skirt with a black polo that has a white collar and purple tie, and black chucks. **(I know they're not the most popular anymore, but I still love 'em!)** The total rang up to be about $2,000, but I didn't really care. I handed them my gold card, and ran to the car and put the bags in the trunk, where Angela wouldn't see them. I quickly ran to American Eagle before Angela came looking for me.

"You didn't get anything?"

"Nah, I already have most of the stuff anyway!" I smiled and laughed on the outside, but felt so broken on the inside.

"Can we go to Bath and Body Works?"

"Sure." We walked into the store, and I picked up some more of my regular shampoo. I also grabbed shampoo, lotion, and body wash in mango mandarin. We paid, and at the car, I put the mango mandarin stuff with my Hot Topic stuff. We stopped at a cosmetics store before heading home. I picked out blood red lipstick, black eyeliner, black eye-shadow, and black mascara. I paid, and then stuffed them into my jeans pocket. Angela didn't have a clue.

-xXxXx-

"Bella?"

"Yes, Pheona?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving."

"Never came clean, did he?" I shook my head.

"Well, he'll figure out what he missed out on, then come chasing after you. Believe me."

"Okay."

"You also might want to go see the head master and tell him, too."

"I'll do that." I hugged her tight. "bye, Bella. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Pheona." And with one final wave, I left her office for the last time.

I headed to the headmasters office. I found the door, and pushed it open.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," a burly man answered. He turned his chair around so he was facing me.

"Ah! Pheona, what can I help you with?" I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well, it's a really long story, and I don't have much time. So I was just here to ask permission for, uh, early and sudden graduation?" I phrased it more into a question.

"Well, your grades are fine, and you've been to the mall numerous times, so sure."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him. "Bella will fill you in, if you wanna know."

"I have to talk to her soon, so I'll ask her then. You're dismissed, Pheona." I nodded my head. I got up and put my hand on the knob.

'Oh, and thanks, Emmett." And with that I left. **( Poof and I were cracking up when we decided Emmett would be headmaster. It's just so funny!)**

I ran to my room, to get my newly acquired stuff, in my newly acquired luggage. As I stepped into my room, there was Angela, reading a book.

"What's up?" she asked as I reached into my closet.

"Um, I'm going on a vacation! A long one." I added softly.

"What? What do you mean?" I sighed.

"I mean I'm leaving. For Good. Not coming back. Gone. Forever." I whispered.

"What?!? Why?!" I sighed again.

"Angel, it's a really long story, and I gotta go!"

"Well, at least tell me the gist."

"Fine. I walked in on Sam making out with that bitch, Chloe." She looked up at me with a horror-stricken face.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. He was lip-locking with a whore. A few hours after he said he loved me, too." I started sobbing. And wow. I was crying. Actually crying! It was obviously venom, but still!

"Good God, Pheona!" she said, wiping the venom off of my face. She was hugging me tightly.

"Good god."

**Sam's PoV:**

I walked into my tutoring session. There was Chloe. In nothing but a see-through, lace dress. Great.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Well, I'm here to be tutored!"

"But I changed who I was tutoring!"

"And I changed back! Gosh, I thought you were smart, too."

"Get out of my room!"

"Isn't your girlfriend allowed in here?"

"Yes, Pheona is allowed in here at anytime she pleases. You are not my girlfriend!"

"But remember last time? It felt so right, don't you agree?"

"No I don't! I love Pheona! P-H-E-O-N-A! Pheona! Not Chloe."

"Soon enough you will." And with that, she forced herself on me. But I had dignity! I tried pushing her away, but she held fast. Just then, the door clicked open, and out came a cry of astonishment. It was Pheona.

"Pheona!" I yelled, but it came out as more of a muffled groan. The door slammed. I pushed Chloe away.

"God-dammit, you! Do you know how mad Pheona will be at me?"

"Well, I thought she was already mad at you!"

"What?"

"You didn't hear her the first time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she came in the first time, and you didn't do anything to stop it!"

"Oh, shit."

**Pheona's PoV:**

I ran through the hallway. I reached my dorm, and Angel wasn't there. She had probably left to spread the news. I grabbed my stuff, and in the process, burned all of my clothes in the closet. I hastily scribbled a note to Angela. I left her my cell number, and told her to let nobody know it but Bella. I looked through my purse. Sam's keys?!? Oh, right! I had held them for him, and not given them back. Sucks for him!

I raced down the hall to the parking lot. I passed Sam's dorm and torched his door. I smirked. Served him right. I walked down to his car, and stuffed my baggage in his trunk. I put down the top, and sped off towards the airport. I turned on the radio and was surprised to hear Carrie Underwood. It was a violent song, but it gave me a great idea. I parked in an empty top floor, and worked my magic. After pulling my stuff out of it, I completely punched in the rear of his car. I set the canvas aflame and got his engine out of the car. I wrote a broken heart on the driver's seat, one side with an "S" and one with a "P". I ripped the doors of their hinges and smashed the windshield. By the time I was done, the car resembled, well, a hunk of metal. You could still clearly see the broken heart. I dropped the keys onto the same seat as the heart, and headed off to the counter to buy the ticket.

"One-way to Japan. Please. First-class."

"Fine." The clerk handed me my ticket and my credit card. I hustled down the runway and boarded the plane.

**Sam's PoV:**

"Angela! Where's Pheona?" I asked, seeing her talking to Ben. He looked at me in disgust and walked away.

"Probably at the airport." She turned to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder.

"The airport? Why the airport?"

"To get away from you."

"What?" She turned around and tried to slap me. I grabbed her arm and lowered it down. She slapped me with her other hand. Hard. Ow!

"To. Get. Away. From. You."

"Why?"

"Because you, sir, are a frickin' bastard. You make out with a slag, right after you say 'I love you' to Pheona, too! And she stays a frickin' week, to see if you'd confess, all the while getting even more depressed! You're a frickin bastard and a frickin' son of a bitch, and-! Ah!" She stormed away leaving me breathless. No wonder Ben hated me. Well, he really was never my friend, but he didn't sneer at me. _I _am _a frickin' son of a bitch, as Angela would put it._ I thought to myself. I had to find Pheona, and fast.

**So! How was it? That was the longest chapter so far, at 6 pages. Next chapter comes more fun! Umm, Next chapter is muffins, cause they rock. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's the next chapter! I got bored waiting for FF to put the updates up! I mean, they send you the alert, but the story isn't up yet! It's so aggravating! Well, some of you might've seen that coming. In the last chapter, ya know. Well, this chapter might be where I put in my new charries, which are based off me, Ally, Poof, and Ally's brother. I bet none of you'll be able to pick which one's mine! HA! Oh, and another thing. I can't update much anymore due to homework, piano, trombone, my parents being on, girl scouts, and the fact that it has to go through the rigorous task of editing. I feel so bad for Ally! Here's ya go!**

Chapter 8:

**Sam's PoV:**

I headed to the parking lot, but I discovered my car was gone. Pheona probably took it. I hotwired a school car, and sped off into the sunset…. Not really, it was the highway. I turned off into the airport's parking lot. As I was going, I passed a beat up car. I stopped to make sure no one was in it. To my horror, disbelief, and shock, it was my car. "Was" being the operative word. All that could be distinguished was a heart broken down the middle. One side with an "S" and one with a "P". Good God, she was mad. The car was totaled beyond being totaled; it had no chance of survival.

I sped into the airport and went straight towards the customer service counter.

"Would you happen to know where a girl went? She was this tall, black curly hair, eyes like mine, and really skinny?"

"We're not allowed to reveal that information."

"Please?" I turned my eyes on her; she melted.

"Fine. She went to Japan." I quickly said thanks, and bought a ticket for the next flight. I didn't have any clothes with me, but vampires don't sweat, so that was okay. All I needed, and wanted, was Pheona.

**Pheona's PoV:**

The trip went fine, and it was short, since I left from California. I sat next to this old guy the whole way there, and he kept trying to flirt with me! It was really grody.

In my hotel, I started working on my new look. I took my top-of-the-line hair straightener, and slowly, slowly, worked out all of the curls in my hair. Then I put some purple streaks in my hair that wash off in the shower. Vampires don't need to shower, so these could stay on a while. Then I put on my blood-red lipstick, and my midnight-black eye-liner and mascara, and finally the dark-grayish black eye-shadow. I put on my black leather choker. It had a metal cross attached. I slid on my two spiked leather bracelets and my black obsidian ring. I slipped on the polo and skirt I got from Hot Topic, and my black vans.

I decided to walk down to the DMV and get a driver's license. Spur of the moment, ya know?

-xXxXx-

I looked at the picture. I had turned my eyes on at the last second. I probably wouldn't get a ticket, well, ever. Now, I just needed a car. I walked along the aisles upon aisles of cars. Then, I saw it. It was a black Lamborghini, newest model out. Black leather interior, best Bose sound system money can buy, tinted windows, the doors that open upward, spinners on the wheels, and seats with built-in heat and massage! And it was only, like, $175,000! **(Absolutely no clue what the price would be for that, so I picked a high price!)** I drove down the highway, looking for something to do, and luck was upon me! I found a movie theatre, and it was a cheaper one, not $10 a ticket, then another ten for popcorn and five for a soda. Even though, as a vampire, I don't eat. I paid for a romantic comedy, just to see what they would be like without a boyfriend.

I got a seat in the back, but it was behind a couple that I guessed would be making out throughout the whole time.

"Well, I hope they're not sucking on each other's faces during the good parts." I whispered so no human could hear. Well, I guess it was kinda loud, since they turned towards me. Surprise!

"I find that offensive," the female said so quietly and fast I- oh. I get it now.

"Great, try to escape them, and I just find more! Fantastic, my life is officially down the toilet." I thought to myself. The couple in front of me turned back to the movie, and I found out that romances aren't good when you don't have a boyfriend.

I left out the door before barely anyone had stood up. Just my luck to run right into the couple that sat in front of me!

"Sorry," I mumbled and tried to pass. They wouldn't move.

"May I please get past you two?"

"We want to talk to you first." They dragged me over to a table. I sighed.

"Whadya want?"

"What did you mean when you said, and I quote, 'Great, try to escape them, and I just find more! Fantastic, my life is officially down the toilet.' That'll help a lot." The male explained. And I spilled. I mean I spilled. I told them everything that happened in the past few weeks. Their faces change expressions so fast, but I barely noticed. I told them about how Sam and I worked so well together, and how much it hurt to see that he was making out with Chloe. I told them that's why it hurt _me_ to see a Vampiric couple making out. And luckily, these total complete strangers understood me. They knew how hard it was for me. It felt so good to tell them this! It was the first time in a week that I had felt so good.

**Sam's PoV:**

The plane couldn't seem to go fast enough. Every time I thought we would go faster, they just slowed down! It also didn't help that the flight attendants wouldn't stop offering me something, or they just stood there ogling!

Finally, after about 10 hours of travel, we made it to Japan. There was a big sign saying 'Kunichiiwa!' when I got into the airport. I tried to sniff Pheona out, but I couldn't smell her perfume, or her shampoo or anything that she normally wears. I did get a whiff of her scent. That unique scent we all have, well hers was still strong in my nose, just not here.

-xXxXx-

I searched for hours, with no trace of her. I did see someone with the same hair style, but she was really, how do you say this in a nice way? Well, I can't think of one, so, UGLY! At least not up to Pheona's standards.

I needed some fun in me, so I went shopping. That wasn't the fun part. I just got some nicer clothes. Not fancy, they're cool, just nicer. I had seen a dance club, so maybe I'd see her there, but I doubted it. I walked over there; not having a car sucked. I'd have to get one soon. The music was good in there, but all the girls just stared at me. They didn't even try to hide it. Their boyfriends just glared at me. They were so nice. I hung out for a little while, declining dance requests every 2 seconds. One girl asked me at least twice a song. None of them compared to Pheona.

**Pheona's PoV:**

It turns out that Leigh and Johnny were vegetarian vampires, too. That's who they were, the two who questioned me in the theatre. They've been married 4 times, FOUR! I couldn't keep a guy interested for more than a few weeks.

It turns out that Leigh and Johnny had there own coven, five vampires in it, including them. They were different. I mean their eyes were. Leigh had slate-colored eyes with a thin band of gold around the pupil, which turned black when hungry. Johnny had the band around the pupil but had light brown instead of slate. Well, I might as well describe the rest of their appearance now. Leigh had hair past her shoulder blades that was too light for brunette, but too dark for blonde. Blondette! **(That word is copyrighted, by me)** She was about 6' 2", and her clothes were the punkish, loner type. It was a primrose-colored shirt with a plum-colored cami under it, jeans that were darker around the edges and lighter on the inside (still really faded), and a magenta-ish beret-type hat. She had silver bangles on both wrists, a lot of them, too. Leigh was a picture of punkish beauty. Johnny was more preppy. His hair was short, but longer in the front, that were made to stick up. His hair was dark brown. He was about the same height as Leigh, maybe half an inch taller. He had on a maroon, short-sleeved polo and tan shorts that went past his knees. He had a Rolex on his right wrist, and was very muscled. They looked so good together.

Leigh offered me a room in their house, so I didn't waste money on a hotel room. I gladly accepted the offer, and followed them to the house. It was a gorgeous Victorian 3-level with a view of a lake. I brought my stuff up to the room. I was seriously blown away. Not literally. It was a room that had a whole wall dedicated to books, a king size bed that when you laid on it and looked up, you saw a 40" HD TV, a bay window, and even a bathroom attached to the room. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi, a big one. Leigh had told me to unpack my stuff and put it in the closet. I had a walk-in closet, and I filled it quickly with all my new clothes.

I was then called down stairs to meet the 'family'. I walked down slowly, taking in my surroundings. There were 3 other vampires down stairs, watching me closely.

"Ah! Pheona! Well, I'll let you meet everyone." With that, she left. The guy that had green eyes, with the same bands as Leigh came to greet me first. He had blonde hair, and was taller than Johnny. He had on a Nike t-shirt and soccer shorts on.

"I'm Matthew, but call me Davix." He held out his hand and flashed a smile.

"Pheona, pleased to meet you." I smiled back and shook his hand. The other blonde came up after him and held out her hand. She had the same eyes as Davix and same hair, too. She was a tomboy, and she had a very serious air about her.

"I am serene, like cheese after a forest fire."

"So your name is Serene?"

"No! It's Alex, idiot."

"Ok, Alex. I'm Pheona." I stuck my hand out.

"No physical contact," she said and sat down. The last girl got up and walked towards me. She was punk, with the emoish dark eyeliner. She had a nose ring, another blondette, and her eyes were sapphire blue/gray with the golden band.

"Don't worry about Alex; she's nicer when you get to know her. I'm Nicola, Nica," she stuck her hand out. I took it.

"Pheona," she sat down, and pointed to the open chair. She smiled, and I sat down. It was still really awkward, Alex kinda glared at me. Kinda-ish. Davix got up and went to his room. Soon the piano was playing. Alex got up, and muttered something about a duet. Nica and I were left in the room, but she wasn't glaring at me, she was reading.

"Do you want a book? I have a really good one, called Vampire Kisses. I love to see what humans think of us."

"'Kay."

"I'll be right back,"she got up, and I saw she was reading The Wayfarer's Redemption number five, Pilgrim. I already read it, so I knew it was good. Soon, really soon, Nica was back with a thinnish paperback. She handed it to me.

"I have the second one, so when you're done you can borrow it."

"Thanks, Nica." I smiled. And it was a genuine smile. Seriously. She smiled back at me and went back to her book. The book she handed me was the cement to our brand new friendship.

The book she handed me was really, really good. I read the first few chapters, but then decided to save some for later. I got up, and went into the kitchen. Luckily, I found Leigh there.

"Hey, Leigh? Could I borrow some paper and some pencils?"

"Writing to some one?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could do some drawing."

"Sure thing! I love drawing myself, so it is _**necessary**_ for me to keep some around," she smiled, and handed me the paper and the pencils. I smiled back and went back into the lounge. I sat on the seat facing Nica at an angle; I was going to try my hand at sketching. I hadn't sketched for a long while, so I might need practice. But, no. I was even better than when I last started. I sketched Nica the way she was, content reading her book. I don't even think she noticed me sketching her! After a while, I left to get some high quality colored pencils. And shading pencils. I colored the picture in slowly, remembering each detail of how she looked. I did it in my car, receiving some weird stares from people. Then, I put a matte on it (it was black). I put in a border in silver sharpie, of little books being opened and closed in steps. Hopefully she would like it. My goal was to have a colored sketch of everyone. Davix playing the piano, Alex playing soccer, and Leigh curled up next to Johnny. I went back to the house and up to my room. I put the picture on the wall. Then, as I lay on my bed, I started sketching. I sketched a face, then hair, then eyes, nose, mouth. I sketched so many details, and had it finished before I realized what it was. It was Sam, smiling my favorite smile. The smile he had just for me; only me. I colored it in, remembering every single little detail, like the dimple he had on his right cheek and his bangs always falling into his eyes. When I was done, it actually looked like a photograph. I held it away from me, and used my arm as a pillow. I started sobbing, quietly, very quietly.

However, it was loud enough for Leigh to come slowly into my room. She saw the picture, apparently.

"Pheona, what's wrong?" I just sobbed again, and pointed to the picture.

"Is that the one you were telling us about?" I nodded, and looked up at her.

"I was just drawing; I wasn't paying attention to what. It just happened." I slowly stated, stifling a sob. Leigh leaned in and wrapped me in an embrace. She hummed to me, and slowly the sobbing subsided.

"We're going hunting tomorrow, ya wanna go? Oh! Subject change, sorry." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She left after I nodded, and I turned on the stereo. I was surprised at the song that came on. It was Pink, Just Like A Pill. It perfectly fit my mood. I picked up the picture I drew, and I was suddenly so angry, I couldn't stand it. The picture disintegrated in my hand. I felt somewhat better.

I went back downstairs to read that book Nica lent me. I sat down, and Alex walked in and sat down. She stared into space for a while, then finally said something,

"Hmmmmm. Hum In A, Hum In A. BANG! Johnny is a gopher." And suddenly, out comes Johnny!

"Uh, Alex, I am NOT, nor have I ever been nor will be a gopher," he said, I laughed.

Sam's PoV:

Well, the club was a total and complete waste of time! I mean no Pheona, period! She must be seriously upset, she wasn't in any of the malls in this city! Sometimes I wish I could just sleep, so then I could dream of Pheona. That sounds like a poem! Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Yeah, that was corny….I'll go see a movie. See a romance, without a girlfriend…again. In the theatre there was so many gushy emotions, it almost drove me crazy! There was one person who was really sad and angry. _Join the club._

As I walked out the theatre, there was a young couple questioning someone maybe a little younger than them. They looked worried. I walked on, and walked to a cheap hotel. I could crash here for a while. A short while. It was crappy, and my budget was running low. I wish I could walk around, but since the clouds were clearing, the sun would be out. Crap. I turned on the clock radio, and after being fuzzy for a while the song came on. Like A Pill. Great. I turned it off and switched on the TV. No cable. My life is great, ain't it?

Pheona's PoV:

As a spur of the moment thing (I seem to run like that, now) I wanted to go to a club. I went into my room and searched my clothes. I finally found a pair of black ripped jeans, some black high heeled boots, and a tube top that was ripped off right above the stomach. There was also one of those things that goes from your elbow to wrist. It was awesome! I stuck a black newsboy cap on my head and I put in my new purple contacts, and voila! I looked nothing like Pheona…well, the old one. I painted my nails, and slipped on my black leather belt (the one with the skull buckle).

"Nica? You wanna go to a club? I'm feeling bored."

"How about you go with Davix, and I'll meet ya there! Just kidding, lemme go get ready." She was gone. And then back, looking completely different.

"Nice." I complimented.

"Thanks! You look great, too!"

"Can we take my car?" Nica nodded and off we went, looking like two totally gorgeous punk girls. Confusing.

The club was great, and right off, I started with a Daiquiri. Tiger's blood and strawberry! It was really good. Nica got a peach-mango liqueur with toucan blood. I had a sip, I liked mine better.

Nica and I danced together, kind of in a drunken rage. But we can't get drunk, so that's impossible. I was asked to dance many times, and accepted every single offer. Nica had more than her fair share. Then a tap on my back and a turn and then a scream. Inside my head of course, you can't scream in the middle of a club. It was Ben, BEN! Angela's Ben!

"Pheona?" Good gosh, he had to recognize me! Of course he did, with my luck.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I graduated! We all thought you were long gone, except for Angela. She just changed the subject whenever your name came up. Sam left, like, right after you."

"Sam? Oh my God, oh my GOD! Can't he ever leave me alone, it's not FAIR! He has Chloe, what the hell is he chasing me for?"

"Actually, Sam never liked Chloe at all. She's just manipulative. And mean."

"So, on a different subject, how's Angela?"

"Kinda lonely. She didn't take you leaving very well. She took it out on Sam, as she should have. She kinda cussed him out…a lot. And then he went chasing after you. Fun isn't it?"

"Sure, Ben…anyway, I gotta go, so bye!" I kicked it up, grabbed Nica, and we drove off before Ben could contemplate what happened. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I ran up the steps, packed and had reached the door.

"Where are you going this late at night?" Crap. Alex.

"Alex, I have to leave, please don't get anyone!" I whispered.

"They already know, they just sent me to take you into the living room to talk about it. Aren't I lucky?" I threw down my stuff and trudged into the living room.

"So, what is this about?"

"Well, you see, a guy that I was friends with before I came here found me and, well, recognized me. I don't want that. I want to forget what happened. And if Ben's here, then that means Angela will be here soon, and I can't take leaving Angela again. We were roommates and basically sisters."

"Ah, that would explain it." Came Johnny's reply.

"It does. And there is only one plausible solution!" That was Leigh.

"And that would be?" I started.

"We'll go with you! I mean, see the sights and everything. It'll be fun!" That was Nica.

"Whatever." Bet you couldn't guess who that was! And then they all left to pack. And they came back rather quickly!

"Okay Davix! You're driving the Escalade with Alex and the stuff. Nica, you can ride with Pheona, and I'll ride with Johnny. Any questions?"

"Can I have my own car….If not, I call shotgun." Alex said and turned.

"Now hop to it!" And we scattered. Everything was off the shelves and the whole house was empty. Eerie. I jumped into the car with Nica, and we led the party. Then I got the call about one hour into the drive.

"Where the heck are you?!?" Oh crap. It was Angela.

"In a car."

"Going where exactly?"

"A place."

"Pheona, listen. Ben found you, then you ran off, and now you're driving somewhere. Why the heck did you scramble?"

"Maybe I wanted to."

"Great answer!" The sarcasm seeped through her words.

"Maybe I don't wanna be found! Maybe I want to be left alone!"

"And maybe you want to die, too!" There was that sarcasm again!

"Well, maybe I do." I hung up. Fast. That was uncomfortable.

"Who was that?"

"Angela, old roommate."

"Oh. Do you wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Well, I basically covered everything already. Except that, she'll probably tell Sam, and I can't have that happen. He broke my heart into little tiny pieces once, and it'll break again if I see him again. Get it?" She nodded. Good.

Angela's PoV:

That was a scary thought. A suicidal Pheona. I have to talk to Ben. Well, he got to me first.

"What happened?"

"She's driving somewhere in a car. I was getting really pissed off, so I used a lot of sarcasm, as I do. Well, her last statement unnerved me. I think she's suicidal."

"Which means she's driving to," he look in a sharp breath, and we said at the same time, "Volterra!"

"Oh my god! Do you think Sam is still tailing her?"

"Yeah, definitely. Will you call him? I'll track her cell phone." We hung up and I called the company.

"I need to track a cell phone, factory number** (I'm not putting one in, and I'm not sure this is how you track a cell, but what ev.)**"

"Ok, please hold."

**A.N- Ok, another chapter gone, so sad, and I know this one is kinda sucky, but you can get over it….Yeah, well you all get a muffin basket! But my allowance has been cut off from virtual muffins, so here is a homemade cupcake! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N- Yeah, here is the 9th chapter. We left off as Angela started tracking Pheona's cell. Who knows where Pheona's going? Angela and Ben do! Yes they does! Yes they do- ok, enough of that. Well since I'm bored, hyper, and bored, here is the chapter. Oh, and thanks to all the favorites and reviews I got! Even though it wasn't many in number, it makes me feel better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't done these in a while, SORRY! I have not completed my body switcher, yet. I cannot switch bodies until that is done. So no, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of that stuff you recognize from Twilight/New Moon. And I am not, NOT, Stephanie Meyer. YET.**

"Nica, my life sucks."

"I know." I slapped her.

"That was rude! I mean no sympathy? At all? What's wrong with you?"

"Do you always burn stuff? Like your car?"

"Shit. I have to pull over." And I did. Amazing how that works, isn't it? My steering wheel cover was on fire. My life really _does_ suck, ya know?

"Nica, assistance, please?" I snapped.

"Okay! Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry. I'm really stressed right now."

"I couldn't tell." There was that darned sarcasm again. She ran into the convenience store and got a water bottle. It was a big one.

"Here. I'll go buy another one in case this happens to happen again."

"Thanks." I poured the water on my steering wheel. That sounds weird, doesn't it? Well, at least it went out.

"What's wrong, Pheona?" Davix had arrived on the scene.

"I set my steering wheel cover on fire. On accident." I think.

"Well, okay then." He was really nice. But I still don't know about his sister.

"Let's get going, Pheona."

"Okay, Nica."

-xXxXx-

We drove for about ten hours. Then my stupid cell rang. I checked the ID. It wasn't Angela, or Ben. Or Sam.

"Hello?"

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"Hi, Alex. You want me to pull over?"

"No DUH!" Click. Yeah, still wasn't sure about her.

"There's a hotel coming up."

"How do you know these things?"

"I'm a vampire and can hear stuff and there was a sign for a hotel three miles back."

"That would explain things." She nodded. We fell into a silence. Companionable or awkward, I'm really not sure. About a mile down the road, I reached the hotel. There were a lot of woods surrounding it. Good. They screamed Alex at me. Or Alex screamed at them and I heard it.

"Finally! A frickin' forest! See you guys later." Up until the word 'forest', she was screaming. We all shared a room with who we rode/drove with. That was confusing to say. And we all got a suite. Maybe my life doesn't suck _so_ badly.

**Sam's PoV:**

My cell phone rang as I was contemplating what happened to my life.

"Sam?" It was Ben. It could've been Chloe. I shuddered.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, I have news so big, you'll, well, I dunno. Okay. I ran into Pheona in a club. She scrambled. And she is driving to Volterra, because she's," he thought for a moment, "suicidal." That was like a brick on my head. If I were human.

"My God, who knew she was this sensitive!"

"Well, it's your fault, really."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, she's changed her look. A lot. She cut and layered her hair, straightened it, and put purple streaks in. She had red contacts in, so they were purple. **(I know I said purple in the last chapter, but purple and blue don't make purple, so yeah.)** She went, like, punk-goth, so her clothes are all black. She also got Japanese Cherry Blossom stuff instead of Magnolia Blossom. She has a new Chanel perfume and a lot of dark make-up."

"How did you figure that out in ten seconds?!"

"Talent, I guess." Apparently.

"Ok, well I need a new car since Pheona decimated mine…"

"Talk to ya later!" I hung up the phone and worked my way down to the car dealer. I walked along the rows of cars, but finally found an old Firebird. It was red, and a stick shift, but it would do on my low budget. I wonder how Pheona did all that shopping. And could pay for it. It amazed me.

The clerk had just wandered up to me. I saved him some trouble, and handed him the cash, since this OLD car was only $500. He left and got the keys, and after what seemed like forever handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said and drove off. That took forever. Now to find Pheona.

**Nica's PoV:**

Pheona and I played a quick game of War with each other. Quick was five hours, which is quick for someone who is alive for eternity. Logic is always key! Then she went onto her laptop. When she got one of those I'll never figure out. Then again, she probably had a life before she came to live with us. Temporarily.

She's not that to hard figure out. I mean, she is mostly sad and is acting like her life will be over by tomorrow. We're driving towards the Volturi. She basically said she was suicidal on the phone. And all because of a boy.

I've never had a boyfriend who cheated, it just didn't work. It happens doesn't it? But, you know, after so many years of being damned to live for an eternity of hell, you get lonely. That is why Pheona will not commit suicide. I'll find a way to get her back together with, um, what was his name? Anyway, I'm not going to lose a friend that easily. I'll-

"What's so funny Pheona?"

"I'm watching Home Star Runner! It's so funny!"

"Could you shush a little? I'm trying to make a point inside my head."

"Whatever, Nica." And she laughed again. Louder. I should've kept quiet.

**Pheona's PoV**

I love Teen Girl Squad! Especially the Ugly One's Sweet Someteenth birthday.

The thirteenth one's out, you know that? 'Strongbad, were you just first-basin' it with that piece of loose leaf?' Yeah. I'm a huge nerd. Didn't you already know that? Guess not, because you look kinda surprised. Oh well. Now you know! Were I human, I'd say I was hyper. But I'm not. So I can't be. Does this confuse you at all?

Well, besides the fact that I'm hyper when that's kind of impossible for a vampire. My life was normal. Basically the same from before when I was turned into a vampire. Except now I'm a vampire and I have a huge hole in my dead heart.

"Hey, Nica?"

"Yes, Pheona?"

"Whenever someone broke up with you, how upset were you?"

"Well, I was never really broken up with. The relationship had just fallen apart."

"Oh. Lucky you."

"Yeah, but I've never been able to experience 'love'. Only lust or infatuation. So really, you've had it better than me."

"How can I? You've never had to experience this kind of pain."

"Which makes me have it better?"

"Yeah! I bet right now that Sam is making out with that bitch Chloe."

"You don't know that Pheona. He could've just gotten a call from your friend about where you're going and what you look like, bought a car so he could follow you, and is on your tail at this very second."

"You think so?"

"Maybe. It was a guess. But you shouldn't give up hope. I mean, I haven't, and now I have a really good friend. Her name's Pheona."

"Don't lose hope…."

"Right. But sometime I think you should meet this new friend of mine. She's really nice."

"Nica!" I hit her with a pillow. Then she hit me back. Then we went into an all out war.

"I was being serious, though, Pheona." Nica said between blows.

"About the meeting myself thing?"

"Kind of. I meant the don't lose hope part. It'll help in the coming days." She sounded like a sage. And we had stopped hitting each other. That shouldn't happen. I tried attacking her again, but we just busted out laughing instead. It was fun, you should try it sometime.

"My life doesn't suck as much as I thought it did, I have some great new friends, and I'm happy, kind of. I mean, as happy as I can get after what happened. But it's starting to hurt less. I'm having so much fun with you guys, it's just kinda being pushed into the back of my mind."

"Well, good. Hey, you wanna go shopping?"

"For what?"

"BOYS!" And we started laughing again.

"Actually, lets go play some basketball. I haven't played in forever."

"Cool, I'll go get changed. I can't play in high heels!"

"Yes you can."

"I know, but we're incognito! Remember?"

"Something like that. Yeah." We laughed again. I changed into a black cami and some black basketball shorts. I slipped on my vans and tied up my hair in a messy bun. I also put on some chapstick. Because I felt like it, that's why. Nica was in a purple cami with faded gray ripped jeans and some sneakers. Her hair was done in a hasty French braid.

"It's cloudy out, right?"

"Yep, not a hint of sun out there."

"Good, lets go get the basketball. Do we have to reserve the court in advance?"

"You would normally, but this is not the day for basketball. We'll be fine. And if some guys are already out, we'll play with them, who can resist _trying_ to show off for us?"

"Uh, nobody!"

"Right you are!" I said. We skipped down the steps two at a time. And I didn't trip! I would, were I human and mortal, but nay, I am neither. So sad, but I liked it this way. We made our way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he answered without looking up.

"I was wondering if me and my friend here could have the basketball?" I asked in my sweetest little girl voice.

"You may. How long do you plan on using it?" He looked up. He was shocked. He was thinking of two twelve-year-olds. Well, he got two hot as hell vampires instead.

"Well, what's the recommended time?"

"An hour, but since no one has been out all day, just bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks." Nica replied, flashing a grin. I swear he almost fainted. Might have. We headed out to the court, and decided we would play one-on-one.

"Ready to lose, Corelli?" Nica teased.

"Nope, but I hope you are." I retorted. In that friendly kind of way. She snorted.

"Yeah, right." And we raced to the court. I won.

"You're going to get your ass kicked harder than that in basketball." I taunted.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we? Maybe, a bet?"

"You're on, name your price."

"If I win, you have to dress like a playboy bunny and then post pictures on Youtube to the song I'm Too Sexy.

"Deal, but if I win, you have to go on a date with Davix, dressed like a prep."

"You drive a hard bargain, my friend. A date with my adoptive brother. Ingenious." I smirked.

"Hope you have enough money for some Abercrombie clothes."

"No, I hope you have enough for those playboy bunny digs."

"I won't need it."

"Oh, contraire." And we were off. I scored, then Nica, then me, then Nica, and so on. We were both on the verge of ten, the last basket. By now, we had attracted a crowd. The boys were catcalling and cheering on there favorite. I must say, I had quite a few. But so did Nica. We were smirking at each other. One brave teenager had offered to throw the ball up. I got it since I was taller. I ran, while dribbling, to the basket, and it almost got in, but then Nica bumped the hoop, saying it was an "accident". She caught the rebound, and swished the ball before I could see her get the rebound. There was cheers and groans from our crowd.

"Nice game, Nica."

"I agree. I did do a pretty good job." We laughed, and walked arm in arm back to the front desk. Many of the guys were trying to get our attention. We waved and were gone.

"So, about the playboy bunny, how about a baby doll from Victoria Secret?"

"Only if I get to pick it out."

"Oh, gosh, Nica. May I please still have my dignity?"

"No." I groaned and unlocked the door.

-xXxXx-

"I found it! I found it! PHEONA! Get out here!"

"Yes, Nica?"

"Here. This is your baby doll." She pointed to a purple lace flyaway baby doll top and matching thong. **(Kind of like a lace bra with lace connected to it, but the lace isn't connected in the front. I mean, it's all lace, no fabric. And it's a VERY risqué, revealing bra.)** It was the purple in her hair.

"My gosh, the most slutty one, right?"

"There were worse, I'll get you one of those."

"No, that's fine. Can I pick the shoes?"

"No." She held up a pair of purple sandal-stilettos. The bottom and heel were gold, they looked something like gold tinfoil. Then it had a small gold buckle.

"Are those Louis Vuitton?"

"Of course, Melusine 11cm Sandal in Satin."

"Where'd you get them?"

"Had them."

"Of course, you a punk had the newest style Louis Vuitton shoes out."

"Fine, they were a gift to Leigh, when she has a fancy date."

"Ok, then. Gimme them!" I snatched them. Well, I'm shoe crazy, what'd you expect?

"Fine! We might as well get the video done now. Here," she handed me some scraps of purple lace.

"When did you get this?"

"When you were in the shower, I borrowed your car."

"Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome!" I ran into the bathroom, and did my hair real quick. I did some soft waves, and put on some of Leigh's make-up that Nica probably stole. Oh well. I changed and left the bathroom. And if anything could make this situation worse, it was sitting in front of me.

"Good gosh, Pheona! You should've warned me!" My God, Johnny was in here.

"Someone should have warned me, _Nica_." I glared at her.

"Well, I can't set up the camera. I take it Johnny won't film it?"

"Heck no! No offense, Pheona. I'm just not one for this kind of thing, unless it's my wife." He hurried out, his eyes still covered. I glared at Nica again.

"At least you can't blush." She shrugged. _Yeah. Great._

"Now, lie down on the floor, bend one knee, leave the other one flat, and lay your palm on your stomach and the back of your other hand on the floor above your hair. Let me make sure your hair looks good in that pose. Perfect!" Snap. One picture down, a million more to go. I went through many more poses before she was satisfied. Then she put all of the pictures on my laptop and put them in order of the most conservative to least. I was going to look like a slut. Wait, I already did. She didn't put I'm Too Sexy, she put some really popular modeling song. One that's used at all of the Victoria Secret Shows.

_And then she posted it on YouTube. _I thought she has been kidding. Just make something I can look back at. No, it had to go on the web for everyone to see. What if Sam saw it? _Why the hell do I care? It would make him jealous; he'd think there was another guy. But then, he might think I'm a slut. So what? It'd be his own fault that I turned to this. Maybe he'd think I turned to prostitution. Then he'd be really upset. Cause it would be his fault then. HA! I'll have to make sure he saw it then._

"Hey, Nica? Can you send this vid to some friends through your email?"

"Sure. Give me a list." I gave her every single one of Sam's email addresses. He'd end up looking at it eventually. And I will laugh when he comments. Laugh at his misery.

**Sam's Pov: (I had to do it before I ended the chapter.)**

I checked my email at the rat hole hotel I'd found. I opened my laptop, and typed in my information. I had no emails, but I left it on while I browsed the internet. I hung out on some chat rooms. People kept talking about this model. But, she would never be as beautiful as my Pheona.

"You've got mail," resounded through the room. I clicked back on my email tab. I had gotten a letter from a **vampyricbookworm[INSERT DOMAIN OF YOUR CHOICE that model that was plastered all over the boards. It was a YouTube link. Of course. I clicked on it and waited for my computer to load the video. It started, and the song was catchy. The model was very attractive and slightly familiar. I watched the pictures slowly grow more risqué. After a few minutes, the slideshow ended. I took it back to the beginning and stared at the first picture.**

Realization dawned on me and I panicked. I picked up my cell and called Ben.

"Ben, it's Sam. Have you been online today?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, there's this really cute new model for Victoria's Secret, and she had a slideshow on YouTube. There was just two minor problems with it."

"Ok, what is it?" He didn't sound very excited, but then again I was making it sound very conversational. And he had Angela.

"Well, she's not really a model, she just says she is. And," I paused.

"Well, go on then,"

"And, it's Pheona." I heard a crash coming from across the line.

"Ben, you there?"

"Yeah, just dropped the phone. Really? Is she hot?"

"Of course she is, but you have Angela. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm a guy, I can wonder. What's it called?"

"It's called 'Victoria's secret new model?'"

"Holy shit, Sam! That's so not how she acted at school! Gosh."

"You know, sometimes I think you're a pervert by the way you talk."

"Sure you do. Have you read the comments? _They're_ the perverts." He was right. They all said something along the lines of 'I'd pay for that!' Grody.

"You don't think the purpose was to…?"

"Of course not, though it is pretty convincing. She's not that gross. I hope."

"You hope? YOU HOPE?! I'm currently having a breakdown because my girlfriend is being a slut for the whole world to see!"

"Chill out, man. First off, it's _ex_-girlfriend. She would by no means call you her boyfriend and second of all, it's your fault. Deal with it." And click. He hung up on me. Cue sigh, of course he did, that was Ben.

I hate my life, since, technically it was my fault. But it's more of that bitch Chloe's fault. She will pay, for ruining my life and in turn, Pheona's.

**A.N- So there's a chapter. The bet thing was totally random, I had no intention at all of that, but it was fun to write. And I'm sorry to Ally in advance for this chapter. I know you'd find it not, um, right. But, it is my story, not yours. Thanks for putting up with it. This chapter was shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to keep you for any longer, since I'm being so mean. The means that I made it up, and if it's yours, I'm sorry. Please review, and flame if you find it necessary. I do like advice on things. And please note you will not have more muffins until the twelfth chapter. And the last chapter we're having a party. Yes. Because I am going to finish this even if it sucks. YAY ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, onward with the story!**

I sat in the passenger seat of my car while Nica drove. I stared at the trees' leaves slowly changing from green to gold and orange. It had always fascinated me that the leaves changed every year. It reminded me of a time when I was seven years old, and I was in the car with my mom.

_"Mommy, why do the leaves change colors?"_

_"So they can show their true colors before they fall off the trees. It's kind of their good-bye present to the world."_

_"Does it happen every year?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart, it does."_

_"Why do they fall off the trees?"_

_"So the snow can come, and they die on their own terms, not somebody else's."_

_"Oh." She smiled at me._

_"Let's go get some ice cream, and then I'll drop you off at your grandparents' house. Would you like that?"_

_"YEAH!"_

I drifted back to the present. I wish I could've died on my own terms, just like the leaves do. I also wish I could still eat ice cream.

"Cheesy potatoes," Nica said out of the blue.

"Was there a point to that?"

"About as much point as a piece of play-doh!"

"I figured as much…."

"You know what?"

"Cheesy potatoes?"

"No, I have a pet fork named Bob."

"Wow…I never would've guessed that you had a pet fork named Bob."

"You know, that sounded like sarcasm."

"It was."

"Or was it?"

"It definitely was."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'm a Russian spy here to eat cheesy potatoes!"

"Sure you are."

"Our conversations are, odd, aren't they?"

"Very much so."

"Yep." 

"I'm going to be quiet now."

"Sure you are." I stared out the window again, thinking about what my brother said when I asked him if the years change number every year. What, I was little!

"As often as the leaves change colors and fall off the tree."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I'm just reminiscing about my family."

"How big was your family?"

"Well, there was me, my older brother and my older sister. Oh, and my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"He left before I was born. He was tired of raising a family, and I guess it was the last straw when my mother told him she was pregnant again. My mom never talked about him much, she always ended up crying."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"And then my brother died in war, then my sister was diagnosed with cancer and she didn't survive it."

"Your family life sucked."

"Yeah, it did, but it brought my mom and me closer. I missed her so much when she dropped me off at my grandparents' house."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Well, every so often my mom had to work midnights, and she didn't want me in the house by myself. My grandparents agreed to take me in whenever that happened. They were always so nice to me, so I guess it helped a lot that they loved me so much."

"You really miss your family, don't you?"

"More than I let others know."

"Were you always this reserved?"

"Not until after my brother died. He would always make me laugh, and make me feel good about myself. Then my mom and I moved, so I didn't know anybody and I thought no one liked me. It was really hard."

"I can imagine. I almost always had the perfect cookie cutter life. It was me, my parents and my older sister. We had a dog and a little house in the suburbs of Seattle. Then my dad got transferred to New York and moved away. We were going to go a little while after that, but then the nine eleven attacks happened. My dad was never found. My mom then remarried after about a year. He was an abusive father, so my sister and I ran away. We were ambushed in Seattle by some 'red-eyed freaks'. Then I was found by Leigh, and I just kinda moved in with her and Johnny. I've never seen my sister after that day, so I don't even know if she's still alive."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so neither of us has had the best family life, but both of us had someone we were close to. You had your mom and I had my sister. So, I guess it was worth it."

"I'd love to see how my mom is doing."

"And I'd love to see how my sister is."

"Maybe we can do that some time. Go on a wild search for our families."

"You mean wild like this?" Nica did a donut in the middle of the road.

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"That was fun; I'm going to do that again!" And she did. A million more times. A horn sounded behind us. I looked back to see Davix in the car, laughing his head off, and Alex honking the horn.

"Keep moving Nica."

"Fine." She sighed, and then started driving again. I plugged in my iPod and turned up the volume.

"I'm turning on some music, deal." Nica shrugged as Flyleaf's Cassie came on. I sang along to the words, which just made me more depressed. Sometimes you just need that. To feel depressed. Or happy, but I'm not in that mood.

"Let me see that," Nica said and grabbed my iPod. She switched songs so it was playing 'We're all in this together.'

"Nica!" I grabbed the mp3 player and switched it to something else. I wasn't sure what it was 'til it played. It was Beethoven, the one that goes dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuun. What's that one called? Well whatever, it was playing.

"Keep it here. I like Beethoven."

"'Kay."

"Hey, Pheona? I was just wondering what you planned to do after Italy."

"I dunno; I've always wanted to go to Ireland and England."

"I'm Scoth-Irish-Italianishish **(A.N- That word is copy-righted by Ally, I think. Might've been Poof. Not sure, but it is copyrighted!)**! I know you've realized I talk with my hands, except in the car, but that comes from being Scoth-Irish-Italianishish!"

"That's amazing, Nica."

"I know, isn't it?" Apparently Nica did not hear my bored tone. Or she chose to ignore it. Either way, she made no notice, that I know of, of it. 

"Ya know what, Pheona? I wanna listen to happy music! Let's listen to, um, lemme think, it's, uh, Natasha Bedingfield! I wanna listen to Unwritten!"

"Fine." I grabbed my iPod, and searched for it. It started playing.

"I pick next song," I stated. Nica just nodded as she jammed out to the catchy song. Of course I think it's catchy! I mean, I had the song on here for a reason; someone didn't just steal it and then upload it! Or did they? I really highly doubt it, but nothing is impossible. The song ended then, and I grabbed it up and changed it. I turned down the bass and listened as the song started. Nica looked confused until the words started. It was Almost Heaven (Country Roads) by John Denver. The song had special meaning, and I was homesick.

"You lived in West Virginia before you moved, didn't you?"

"Yes. I loved it there, with the mountains and the trees. Oh, it was glorious! Then mom moved us to Los Angeles. It never felt like home, still doesn't. That's what I'm going to do after we're done. I'm going back to West Virginia. I'm going back home."

**Sam's PoV:**

I was in my car going about, I dunno, 150 mph. Not terribly fast. Though, I was maxing this car out at this speed. I still couldn't believe it went this high! I mean, this old car shouldn't have been able to hit 100, nevertheless 150!

Okay, I'm over my car rant. It was fun while it lasted. Well, anyway, I maxed out the car to get closer to Pheona, who I guessed was nearing someplace in North Eastern China, maybe a little closer to Central China. I didn't think she would stop to tour until Europe, or maybe the heart of China. I wasn't sure. Anyway, it would be quicker to fly, so now I wonder why I didn't _rent_ the car. Oh well, I could sell it back. I should do that. But first I had to reach a city with an airport and a car dealership. I have a while to go. So now I will pass the time by, um, playing the license plate game!

There's one from, um, I have no clue. Well, now I shall find something else to occupy myself. I could listen to the radio! Yay! I'm currently scaring myself, just FYI. Well, I turned on the radio and after a while of searching, I found an English station. It sounded like alternative or Christian music. Not the hymns or anything, but Christian rock. Wonder why there's a Christian station around here. Well, I shall resign myself to listen to this for now. 

**Back To Pheona's PoV:**

I knew what I was going to do after traveling! But wait, wasn't the sole purpose of this trip to go to the Volturi and beg them to end my life? Well, it was, but I can't possibly do that now! I've made more friends, I have a coven. Well, I'll consider them that for the time, since I'm not really.

Anyway, I'm tired of driving, so I will sell this car and take a plane! I know, I bought this very expensive car and won't get the money back, but whatever. I'm still supported by the school- I mean, I made all this money and I have nothing to do with it. Sure, let's go with that!

"Yo, Nica!"

"Yes, Pheona?"

"I wish to sell this car and ride-eth on-eth a plane-eth!"

"Why?"

"'Cause this is taking too long! I wanna go tour Italy!"

"Well if we drive about four days through, we'll be there."

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND TAKE HIS SIDE!"

"Who is this male vampire you speak of?"

"I dunno, but I'm having mood swings. Is that normal?"

"No, but who ever said that you were normal?"

"NO-FRICKIN-BODY!"

"Yes, now calm down or I will duct tape your mouth shut."

"But we vampires can break duct tape!"

"That's what you think, Pheona, that's what you think," Nica said, and continued driving.

**Well, I'm on a total writers block if you couldn't tell. I'm getting really bored with this story…. I just am not having ideas anymore. If anyone had an idea, go ahead and send it. If this keeps up, I'm finishing off the story next chapter, and not anything big, it'll probably be just the basics to end it. Well, I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm working on two other original fics right now, and I'm having way more fun on those than this one. Just fyi, the last chapter (if im still bored with it) will be this happens, scene change, this happens, scene change, this happens, end. Whoo. Anyway, I'm going to post my original fics on fictionpress when I'm done with them. I also have just stuff that I write that pops up in my head during WB. If you wanna check that out, my username is ****ties.are.great.belts**** on Yay. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mkay, so I TOTALLY had a burst of inspiration for this story

**Mkay, so I TOTALLY had a burst of inspiration for this story! HOW EXCITING! But, yet, this will be the last chapter…. And I will do an epilogue. SO, I promised you all a party on the last chapter and the epilogue doesn't count, so you all ill have to read while I throw a HUGE party. That you ARE invited to! What a shock! Well, food and crap is on that table and I have a mix CD playing, so just like all of the music, kay? Kay.**

Chapter 11:

I traded in my Lamborghini in at this place, and I only got about 50,000 for it. I mean the school- I mean I bought it for over three times that amount! How rude of them. Before we got any plane tickets, though, I made sure that I actually spent some quality time in with my 'family'. We all went to an amusement park!

It was great, though! The ride lines were all super short, since it was cloudy and gross, so we could ride whatever we wanted! I took great joy in riding the same roller coaster over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

I was basically by myself, too, so I didn't have to compromise the rides I wanted to go on. I would've been with Nica, but nooo! She had to find a really hot, semi- vegetarian vampire to hang with! I did hang out with Davix for a bit, and he was really nice, but a really big nerd. I am, too, so that's okay.

You know what I found out, that was really funny? Well, mosquitoes can't bite us! I mean, our skin is too hard, and we don't have any blood anyway!

I ended up hanging out in a random pavilion somewhere in the middle of the park. Being a loner. But a happy loner. Is that an oxymoron? No, just because I'm a loner, that doesn't mean that I have to be depressed, does it? Why am I having a conversation with myself?

Finally, I made myself shut up, and then I had some peace and quiet. Well I caused the loudness, so I couldn't complain. Damn, I have a problem with confusing myself.

"Hello," said someone I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Hey, Alex," I replied.

"I think you're stupid."

"Why thank you, Alex. I always expected you to blunt and to the point."

"You left your old home because of a _guy_? That's stupid. I mean a lot of people never even meet someone they fall in love with. You should be happy that you had the chance to experience it, instead of being all depressed and suicidal."

"I'm not suicidal anymore and- Wait! How did you know about that?"

"I have a tendency to tap into phone conversations."

"Nice. And what you said was very psychological and deep. When did you get deep?"

"Very funny. It was right after I hit my head on a pole," she said. I laughed.

"You are funny, did you know that?" Alex just looked at me.

"Fine! I'll stop talking!"

"Stop thinking's more like it," Alex murmured, then walked away.

Wow, she had the ability to be personable. I didn't think it was possible! Oh the horror! I mean greatness or something!

"She is pretty cool when you get to know her," Leigh said. I jumped. I had been too busy paying attention to the goings on inside my head to hear her.

"Apparently I haven't gotten to know her very well yet," I said. Leigh smiled.

"She is a bit of a recluse; I'll admit that." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"A bit?" Leigh gave me a look that plainly said you're pushing your luck.

"Fine!" I giggled at that. I said it to the last two people I had talked to. Leigh looked at me like I was crazy, smiling, and left me to my thoughts.

It's kind of echoey in my head. It's like I could yodel, then it would echo. Isn't that great?

-xXxXx-

After our awesome time at the amusement park, we crashed at some random Hotel. I was sharing a room with Alex and Davix, since Nica brought that stupid Joseph with her. Stupid.

I had the TV on the Animal Channel. I think it's called Animal Planet. Well, there is a great documentary on Hippopotamuses. Oh great, that big male was screwing that female. What a nice thing to show on a channel that a lot of kids watch.

"I think you're rather enjoying that scene, there," Alex said. I looked at her and laughed. We had been getting along a lot better. She sat down next to me on the couch.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't enjoy the sight of hippo sex?"

"Me," Davix said. He came over and sat on my other side.

"What's wrong with you? Everyone loves this," Alex exclaimed at her brother.

"According to you, everything's wrong with me." He looked at me and winked.

"It'd do you well to remember it, too," I added.

"I never thought I'd say this, but listen to this girl! She knows what she's talking about!"

"Excuse me?" I did the head thing with the snaps.

"First off, hon, the snappy thing goes like this," Davix said and demonstrated, "Second off, that's my thing!"

"Davix, are you sure you're straight," Alex asked.

"Not in the least."

"Figures," Alex mumbled. She checked her watch. Wait, when did she get one of those?

"Holy cow! It's, like, 7:00 PM!" She was totally, like, imitating one of those obnoxious, slutty girls.

"I feel the need to go clubbing," I said.

"You could probably count Alex out, but if you really want, and I mean _really _want, I could go with you," Davix said.

"Nah, I think I could handle it myself. No offense, but you don't sound very excited about going."

"I wasn't. I was just offering," he replied.

"Thank you, then," I replied with a smile. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took out my streaks and curled my hair. I took off my outrageous amount of make-up and took out my contacts. I changed into a flouncy teal halter and some tight skinny jeans. I put on some strappy teal stilettos and walked out.

"I'll see you all later!" Davix gave me a thumbs up and Alex grunted. I walked down the stairs and out into the dark night. I started into a run and thoroughly enjoyed the rushing wind whistling in my ears and flying through my hair.

I found a club and upon my entrance, I heard the song 'Get the party Started' by P!nk playing loudly over the speakers. I sat down in a chair and waited for some random stranger to approach me. I wasn't feeling very confident tonight.

A blonde guy walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it and we started dancing to the song 'Jumpin', Jumpin'' by Destiny's Child; it had just started. He kinda bored me, but I wanted something to do.

I sat down when 'Survivor', another Destiny's Child song, started playing. All of a sudden, I got a hard knot in the pit of my stomach. It took me a while to realize the problem: I missed Sam. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked sad.

To make matters so much worse, the next song was an old anthem. It was 'Keep Holding On'. One of the first songs that I heard while I was with Sam. I hope lightning strikes me dead now.

I ran out of the club, failing to suppress my sobs. I brushed against someone's shoulder, but hurried along anyway. Not a fun night at all.

**Sam's PoV:**

I parked the car in a parking lot of some store; I didn't really pay attention to whatever it was. I took off the license plates and shredded all of the paperwork. I didn't want to deal with it right now.

It was kind of weird; I hadn't been nearly as thirsty as I normally am ever since this experience began. I guess I was just preoccupied. God, that was the understatement of the year.

I walked along the side of the road for a while, and then I entered the main city. I have no clue where I was, it didn't really matter to me anymore. Only one thing really mattered.

I walked along the city streets, too, and pondered many things. How I had ruined my life. How hopeless I was. What a bad person I was. What I would do if I lost Pheona. Things along these lines.

A short cement building caught my eye. I could hear music playing, and there was a long line to get in. How depressing, a dance club. I bet I could get in if I ran fast enough.

As I was entering the building, at a very fast speed mind you, someone bumped into me. When I looked, though, there was no one there. And then it hit me.

The thing I had been searching for: Pheona's scent. On impulse, I sniffed my shoulder. And there it was. I turned around and raced the other way.

**Pheona's PoV Again:**

I raced up to the hotel room and opened the door. Davix and Alex were still watching that thing about Hippos. Gross people.

"Hey, are y'all ready to head to the airport?"

"I guess so. We bought the tickets a bit ago," Alex replied. Davix just nodded.

"Okay, let me go tell the others," I said and exited the room. I was in there for a short time.

I knocked on the door to Leigh and Johnny's room, and Johnny opened it. How nice.

"I'm so glad you decided to where clothes this time," he said. All of the sudden, a pillow hit him in the head.

"Be nice!"

"Thanks, Leigh," I said. She walked to the door, stuff in hand.

"No problem. Let's go."

"I gotta get Nica and Joseph," I said.

"We talked about it earlier, and Nica is just going to stay here for a bit; then come see us in Italy," Johnny said. My shoulders slumped. First she had left me at the park, now she wasn't even going with us.

I trudged back to my room, but Alex and Davix were closing the door. Davix handed me my duffels.

"Thanks." He just nodded.

"You just started being really quiet. Is something wrong," I asked him. He gave me a one armed hug.

"Nope, just being my normal, quiet self." I smiled at him. We all walked out of the hotel, Leigh had checked the two rooms out, and ran to the airport.

We got through security scott-free, and we went to our loading dock. I didn't feel the need to sit down. Alex stood next to me.

"Why didn't we just fly in the first place," she asked me.

"Because Pheona acts first, and thinks later," said a voice I knew. My God, did I know it well. I turned around. There he was, in all of his perfection.

"What the fuck are you doing," I never got to finish. He was kissing me before I could do anything else. And this was the type of kiss that said it all. The fact that he was sorry and he couldn't believe it either. I replied, too. I forgave him. Simple as that. I mean, he chased me half way around the world to apologize. Doesn't that count for anything?

He pulled away slowly. I looked around. The plane had loaded, so it was empty. Leigh, Johnny, Alex and Davix had left to give me some privacy. How sweet.

"You must have a pretty big heart to chase me this much," I told him.

"My heart is dead," he replied, giving me that smile of his.

"It's not like I give a damn." I pulled him in for another kiss. It was a special kiss; one for lovers who had all of eternity.

**A.N- Awww! That was SO much fun to write. And I know it was short, and I did write it in 3 days, but it has a lot of stuff in it. Still so sad that this was the last chapter. I'll get to the epilogue right away. I'm on summer break, so I have lots of time to write. And yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Please leave a review!**


	12. Epilogue

**Mk, so here is le epilogue. Well, it's kind of just explaining where everyone is in their lives. It's so SAD isn't it? But at least it's a happy ending. Or is it? You'll have to read it and find out!**

**Epilogue**

_Diary,_

_This is my first time that I have ever written in one of these before, so don't hate me. Wait, you're an inanimate object! Whew, no worries there then._

_I finally found my happy ending. Isn't it great? I have a family, a hot boyfriend (who I'm head-over-heels completely in love with), and now we have a new home. We are currently residing in West Palm Beach, Florida. Weird, right? Well it's the fourth rainiest place in North America._

_Surprisingly, Nica and Joe are still together. Not really, though. They are so cute together! He's kinda emo, so they work well together. Nica and Joe met some other emo peeps, and formed a band. Not my music style, though. Screamy and loud. Oh well, we still hang out a couple times a week, so it's cool._

_Alex chose to stay single. I have absolutely NO idea why, though. I like boyfriends. Ok, I like _my_ boyfriend. Every once in a while we might hang out at the movies or something. We get along tons better, now. She's actually shy, but she covers it up as being a recluse. I'll have to set her up._

_Davix has also chosen to stay single. I made a mental note to set him up anyway, also. He and Alex hang out all the time, but it's a brother-sister bond that was never broken. How sweet!_

_Leigh and Johnny are (shudder) lawyers. Well, that's not technically a bad thing, but still_, lawyers_. The thought makes me queasy. They are still going strong, and they still get along with everyone else perfectly fine._

_Me and Sam, now, we're a different story. We have our own business! I'm a cosmetologist, and Sam is my business dude. I even have a Blackberry Curve for all of my appointments!_

_Angel and Ben are actually living with us. They're happily married, but we all knew that was going to happen. They don't work very much. At all. I found it so funny that Bella knew an Angela and a Ben who got together._

_Speaking of Bella, she was the reason that the school had funded all of my purchases. Not anymore, of course, but she had worked her magic and gotten my student credit card to work after I graduated. How nice is that?_

_Once a year, Sam, Angel, Ben, and I go to the school to visit with everyone. Chloe has a boyfriend, now, who's a man-whore. She cheats on him; he cheats on her, just like it should be. One day, she will die at my hands and go straight to Hell, for ruining my life. But Sam made it all better!_

_Wow, I jumped around a lot, didn't I? Well, you get the gist of it. I probably forgot something. Oh well!_

_Bye Diary!_

"Pheona," Alex asked. She was looking over my shoulder.

"Mmhmm?"

"There is no way in _hell_ that you are setting me up."

"You just think that, until I bring someone home for you that you fall completely in love with at first sight," I replied.

"I don't even want to know how your mind works," she said, walking away. Sam sat on the couch next to me, put his arm around my shoulders, and kissed me on the cheek. I snuggled into him.

My life is good.

**A.N- I know, it was corny, and I meant no offense to Nicole, but that is your type of music, and I do not like that kind of music. Well, this story is over and I won't consider it a failure at all, but it wasn't one of my best works. There are a lot of things that I could go back and change, but I'm too lazy to. Anyway, as it's the twelfth chapter, I should be sending out muffins. How about popsicles instead? It's hot where I am, and I don't need the oven making my house 25 degrees hotter. So here you go! Popsicles for EVERYBODY! No, I'm not insane. You just think I am. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I mostly had fun writing it, it had that one spot, ya know. I give a HUGENORMOUS thanks to my reviewers, all of your kind words and encouragement touched me deeply. Oh, damn, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Just kidding, but I do appreciate all of you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
